Of Mind and Body
by TwoSidesOfACrazyCoin
Summary: A nation's soul is a fragile thing, the same holds true for the mind as well. And when dark forces chooses to play with both of them, well, the body can only endure so much before it breaks under the pressure. Some threats are mysterious and mystical, others dangerously human. This one... this one is a mix of both. (Remake/rewrite of the fanfiction Sexual Assault)
1. Chapter 1 - Damn Elevators

**Guess who decided to rewrite. Fuck yeah. No not really. I'm trying to give the story more substance, and would probably delete a lot of scenes and OCs (those OCs/not-really-OCs are my shame) but hopefully I'd add more too.**

**No more quotes, sadly, and, well, it seems my mood just becomes a bit flat whenever I look at this story.**

**oh well.**

**Updating the first two chapters because if you're re-reading chapter one would be boring. Also it's Christmas. :D**

**_(whoop whoop)_**

Arthur Kirkland did not know why he even stopped by the damn door. He should have just passed by and eventually get to the elevator, going back to his room after having to walk eight bloody flights of stairs. For some reason, this five star hotel he was staying in during that particular meeting had a problem concerning the elevators, and they weren't sure when the damn contraptions would be working again. Most of the nations just complained and stayed in the lobby for further announcements, like the desk clerk advised, but not Mr. Arthur Kirkland. No sir, he would not spend who knows how long in the lobby with those idiotic fools.

Just as he got to the eight floor, however, the announcement about the elevators working again came out, and Arthur would've ran to the elevator if he wasn't so damn tired. He passed by a couple of rooms before he heard a strange sound from one of the doors. He stopped, and slightly leaned closer to listen. He swore he could hear slight sobbing coming from inside, and hushed voices.

_Turn around, Arthur. _The nation told himself. _This is not your business._

But his feet stayed glued to the carpeted floor, and he leaned just a little bit closer to listen.

"What am I supposed to do?" a feminine voice sobbed", I don't even know why this happened! I can't go home like this!"

"Don't worry, mon ami," Arthur recognized France's voice, but it was surprisingly... innocent? concerned? he wasn't quite sure", We're here to help you! We'll find out who did this, and we'll fix everything! Even if I have to go and talk to Mr. eyebrows myself."

Arthur frowned, but kept himself from moving.

"Si, mi amigo," it sounded like Spain", France is right! It's probably Inglaterra messing up some spell again, so it should be fixed in no time!"

England had to keep himself from growling.

"No, it can't be him," the voice said quietly", I mean, I don't think it's him..."

"Why not, Gilbert?" France asked, confusing England. Since when did Gilbert sound so feminine?

"Well, if it was him, most of the other nations- or micronations, would be like this too," whoever said it didn't sound like Gilbert at all",Mein Gott I don't even sound like myself anymore! I don't even feel like saying awesome or something!" and she- England decided it's a she- broke down into sobs again. It saddened England and made him forget the insult just given.

"Shh, it's alright," Spain soothed", It's alright. We'll fix this. You have to get yourself together."

"I'm trying okay?!" she tried to sound irritated, but it was hard with all the sobbing she was doing.

Deciding he couldn't keep his curiosity at bay any longer, England stood straight and reached for the door knob. Just as he got hold of it, though, he hesitated.

"Who's there?" France said sharply, and England realized that it was too late to back out.

"It's me," the Englishman answered, waiting for permission to enter.

"Perfect timing, for once," France answered, and England could practically hear the suspicious glare being directed at him", the door's open, you can come in."

He cleared his throat before opening the door and saying", Pardon me, but I heard sobbing in the halls and I just- oh..."

"D-don't look at me!" what seemed to be a female version of Prussia dove under the covers, but she only succeeded in hiding her head. her long messy, silver hair was still visible, and did nothing to hide her small stature. She wore nothing but a pair of loose boxers and an over sized jacket. Sitting on each side of her were Spain and France, who both glared at him.

England cleared his throat again", I'm sorry but... what happened to him... her?" he asked.

"We were hoping you could tell us, Angleterre," France said, standing up and crossing his arms over his chest", We found our friend like this hours after the meeting, and we have reason to think it was you responsible."

"Why, I'd never!" England said, outraged", I would never do such an idiotic spell, and I have no reason to. I spent the time from after the meeting until now running up eight flights of bloody stairs!" Which reminded him, offhandedly, that how the hell did those three get to their room?

"If it wasn't you, then who else could it be?" Spain asked.

"There are many other magic using countries out there!" England huffed", Clearly you've never tried conversing with the nations from Africa or Asia. Though I doubt if it's even a nation who did this."

"N-no way!" Prussia sat up, a look of horror on her face", It can't be human! Why would a human do this anyway?"

"hell if I know," England said, entering the room completely and closing the door behind him", But I can still feel slight traces of magic about. The spell must've been done recently..."

"Forgive me, Angleterre,"France interrupted, which earned him a disapproving scowl he merely rolled his eyes at", but I seem to be missing something here. How do you know it's a human and what _are_ you blabbing about?"

"It's kind of hard to explain to imbeciles like you," England said", but it has something to do with magic signatures. When a nation like myself, or Norway for example, does a spell on an object or a person, there's this magic signature left behind, and it can only be read by other spell casters. It lasts for at least a few hours after the spell has been cast and even then, it's pretty hard for normal wizards to actually read the signatures. But nations' signatures are far different from a human's. There's a different... feel to it."

France raised an eyebrow", I think I speak for all of us when I say we don't believe you."

England scowled", then why don't you ask her? She seems to know what I'm talking about."

France and Spain turned to look at Prussia, who hid herself amongst the sheets again.

"I don't know what you mean," she shouted, her voice muffled by the pillows.

"I believe you do," England countered", you don't even believe me when I say it's a human. And while I was explaining, you were clearly thinking of something else."

"Shut up!" Prussia shouted, her voice still muffled", just go away! Or call some other magic user! yeah, that's a good idea! call them for help!"

England frowned", If you don't want my help, I have no reason to be here!" he left not a minute sooner, though he was pretty sure both he and Prussia knew it didn't end there. For one thing, how the hell did Prussia know about those things? It wasn't as if witch covens and sorcerer societies just let anyone in on their respective circles. No, there was something more to the ex-nation, or half nation or whatever Prussia was nowadays. Nobody really got around to clearing that up, and it was probably going to stay that way for a long time.

Even if England wasn't planning on helping reversing whatever spell turned Prussia into a girl, he was definitely going to try and find out what he could anyway. Maybe he can find a cure that he can use to black mail the annoying twat. Ha, that'll be fun.

**_(poopie)_**

**So... worse? better? nothing changed?**

**I'd say, yeah, nothing changed when it comes to the scenes, except I really wanted to put in so many admin notes because, amongst other things, past me forgot that locked doors are the norm. Anyway, the reason not much changed is 'cause this is just the start, what happens after is what really got the ball going in whichever direction.**

**Also, I'm watching Sherlock in between writing so who knows, maybe its affecting my mood. **

**Who knows. (probably sherlock idk)**

**Also Merry Christmas! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 - Stressful Events

**Original chapter two had to go. Nope, not even going to look at that horrible thing.**

**I'm also rewriting a couple of old fairytale crossovers I did in the past, so this should be fun.**

**Why am I so fixated on fantasy anyway?**

**_(I found the line thing but I like this better)_**

"What the hell do you mean I can't leave?" England shouted into his phone, possibly making the poor young secretary at the other end of the line jump in fright", I don't bloody care if we have meetings scheduled throughout the whole week, I need a flight back home. Now."

"Sir, that's simply not possible," the secretary tried to sound reasonable, which only proved to irk Arthur even more", I have special orders not to permit you to leave during meetings. I've been informed that the matters discussed during these meetings are just too important not to address immediately, sir."

"We never even get anything done in these damned meetings! I am the United Kingdom, young lady and I-" he stopped himself, counting to ten and chiding himself for such an awful display of temper. She's just doing her job, he reminded himself. "Excuse my behavior. Would you please connect me to Howard, instead? Thank you."

Almost immediately after he said that, the phone beeped and the familiar voice of his own personal assistant could be heard", you called for me, sir?"

"You were listening to that, weren't you?" Arthur momentarily smirked in approval, before huffing irritably at what he realized he just said", you could have been the one to answer in the first place, lad. The poor girl will probably quit in another week or so."

"Don't worry sir, I'll talk to her," Howard replied", though I'm afraid I won't be able to help with your problem either, sir."

"I know, I know, I'm past that," Arthur waved the matter aside irritably", I need you to pick up a few things from my house instead, and take the earliest possible plane here. That _is_ permissible, isn't it?"

"Of course, sir. They're simply trying to make the window for trouble smaller, concerning... ah, your colleagues, sir," Howard's response was as memorized and recited as any England had encountered, making him highly suspicious.

"If this is another ploy of those idiotic humans who think they have so much power-" the island nation huffed once more, succeeding this time not to let his temper show", nevermind, that was not during your time anyway. I'll send you the details later." _when I'm sure you have our secure private line._

"Very well, sir," Howard no sooner said the words that their call was ended, and England waited for a moment before calling once more, this time to a different number, one that's been established in such secrecy even England wasn't sure how it was done. And the line was for him and whoever his assistant was supposed to be. Usually one of the original Howard's descendants.

"I have a pad and paper ready, sir," this Howard cut right to the chase, something England quite appreciated in this age of fancy-footwork-presentations. He listed what he needed and where they could be found around his house, and negotiations for Howard's arrival that night was made. Apologizing for making his assistant do so much on short notice, as a gentleman would, he ended the call with expressions of godspeed and have a safe and secure flight, opting to look for other items he might well need that was obtainable locally in the meantime.

Helpful online books were most definitely not helpful, England surmised after a good hour, and filed most of the information he gleaned under 'utter bullocks'. He had moved on to looking for local places to gather goods, and though online searches were rarely reliable it wasn't entirely useless, specially not when he got past site security and into online covens. Actual online covens, not the geeky club sorts.

He was chatting rather nicely with a sweet old hag when he heard a knock at his door, making him frown. Now who could that be? Prussia wishing to apologize and beg for his ever needed help and guidance? Ha, he'd more likely get to shag Switzerland in front of the whole European Union. (Merely a wild fantasy, you see)

He was more perplexed after answering the door, being met with a slightly irritated looking Norway who gave him a stare, prompting him to step back and let the man inside. Without uttering a word, Norway glanced at the laptop open at England's desk, and sat down on the chair England previously occupied.

"France came to talk to me," Norway spoke finally, gaze steady and only the hint of curiosity in his voice", he mentioned you, and Prussia being a girl? His explanation was confusing, mostly."

"Oh, that," _and here I thought you finally couldn't resist wanting to experiment with the British Empire_. England huffed, glaring at the mere thought of what the French frog might have said about him", it seemed someone turned Prussia into a girl, a human culprit, from what I gather. I was nearby and had graciously offered my help but those idiots rudely refused. It seems they took my advice to get another magic user involved, at least."

"Annoyingly," Norway muttered, face _almost _becoming sour", I went to take a look, and though the magic signature was already practically gone I have to agree with you. It was a human, and it's alarming that humans, much less one, were able to do that. Even if it is Prussia."

"Quite right," England gave a slight shrug", I've called home for supplies that could aide my finding out more about the nature of the spell, and was just in the middle of online research."

"I could see that," Norway glanced at the laptop screen once more, (questionably, England thought ) then back at England", Mister Troll suspects this spell is not physical in nature, the sexual changes being just side effects. Spells that deal with the mind and emotions are a lot more dangerous, England, you know that."

"Oh, Mister Troll's with you?" England wondered out loud, before processing what Mister Troll had apparently said", w- well, you're right... we should check up on the other nations as well. An assault on our kind, perhaps? Or just someone Prussia managed to piss off?"

"Perhaps, yes," the Norwegian agreed, though to which idea England wasn't sure of", but that would mean we're either dealing with a powerful rogue witch, or a whole lot of them. It's best to keep our guard up. When will your supplies get here?"

"Tonight," the Englishman answered, blinking. Why hadn't he thought of that? He had been too engrossed in the spell itself, perhaps.

"We better address this at the meeting tomorrow," Norway stood up, apparently ending their conversation", I'll inform Romania of our situation, and maybe a few others. It'd be better to have more than one nation explaining the whole thing to a room full of idiots."

Well he couldn't exactly argue with that. He had trouble explaining to three blokes after all. The island nation nodded, stepping aside once more to let Norway out the door. After a moment of processing the rather eerie encounter, he sat back down in front of his laptop to continue his 'research'.

**_(well then)_**

**Yeah Sherlock fanfiction isn't helping me any is it? Hopefully rereading this until my eyes hurt would/had help(ed).**

**Is it any better? I realized that in the original version, I really hadn't explained the nature of the spell used on the nations, which was a shame. A damn shame, I tell you. As Norway said, this spell deals with the mind and/or emotions. I sort of link the two of them together, though, so yeah. Anyway, it's part psychological part physiological, I guess? It sounds way cooler in my head, but I can't put it in text yet. Maybe some other time.**

**Next chapter hopefully goes well. Stay tuned or something.**


	3. Chapter 3 - And So Things Get Worse

**I still suck at updating, it seems. Originally I was going to give y'all two chapters at a time, but chapter four is taking way too long so I figured I'd just give this chapter up while I'm still not motivated.  
><strong>

**Thank you for the review, TheSardonyx/Yuna, and don't worry, the original version's better left unread anyway.**

**_(whoopiee)_**

"Have I not stressed the importance of this meeting enough?" England hissed through gritted teeth, counting at least five nations missing- he remembered to include Canada, thank you very much- though it was still rather hard to guess, what with all the nations acting as if its just another boring meeting and chatting, bickering, or idling away like fools. Part of the chaos and attention in the room was also being directed at Prussia, who, despite seemingly breaking down from losing his dangling genitals no more than twenty four hours ago, was now soaking up the attention and being his- her usual loud self. At least _some_ of the nations like Norway and Romania were trying to put order to things, though Germany left some minutes ago, presumably to look for the Italy brothers who have yet to appear the past one and a half hour. He could only imagine the destruction that would result from what he was about to reveal. It was bad enough that he was up until midnight trying to figure out the spell used on Prussia (Howard was very helpful, and England made a mental note of giving the young man a vacation one of these days) and though he barely made progress, what he did find out had him waking up with nightmares the rest of the night. He was not in a very negotiable mood.

"...England. England, are you even listening?" the island nation managed to conceal his shock at finding Canada beside him, looking slightly put off and, apparently, waving his phone in front of his face.

"I'm sorry, lad, what were you saying?" he asked, wincing internally at the 'I'm used to it' sigh his apology received.

"France isn't answering his phone," Canada said, shaking his phone for emphasis", I've left tons of messages and I've been trying to call for at least an hour. I even tried using your phone. He isn't answering. Neither Prussia nor Spain knows where he is either."

"You took my- nevermind," England let out a sigh of his own, and he could almost feel the migraine approaching", I'll go look for him. He's probably passed out in his hotel room, drunk out of his idiotic mind. What about Alfred? I haven't seen nor heard from him at all today."

"He left me a message an hour ago, saying he woke up late," the Canadian shrugged rather apologetically", I don't know when he'll be here."

"Brilliant. Just bloody brilliant," England muttered, fixing his tie, which he had loosened earlier in an attempt to relieve some of the stress", make sure nobody leaves this room, please. I'll be right back."

As soon as Canada nodded in confirmation England was speeding out the door, deciding to try and call France as well, just to confirm things for himself. He barely tripped on something right outside the door, and for a moment he thought he heard America's indignant shout, making him turn and look around for him. But as he whipped around once, twice, it seemed that he was alone in the corridor, the door to the conference room already swinging shut.

"Dude, I'm right here!" America's voice again, England thought, getting irritated. _What game could that bastard be playing?_

"Where are you, you- _oh my_," England blinked, once, twice, three times. He had glanced down in the general direction of the voice, and was met by the sight of a rather chubby- or fluffy, depending on how you look at it- white cat staring at him expectantly. The fur around its neck was a dark color, resembling the collar of the jacket the American almost always wore. He also seemed like he had glasses with the pattern around the cat's brilliant blue eyes.

"America? What happened to you?" The island nation sputtered, falling back a step.

"I have no idea," America released a disbelieving laugh", I thought you might have been behind this whole thing. It was horrible, too! Imagine being turned to a cat in the middle of a shower!"

"You-" England sighed, actually feeling the migraine forming at the back of his head. Why is it that whenever so many problems arise it falls back on him? Why does he even bother sometimes? He stooped down to face America better, talking in a carefully controlled, trying-to-keep-his-wits-about-him voice", look, go into the meeting room, find Canada. He's the calmest in there and would most probably help you. Don't go anywhere, and don't cause any trouble alright? We are most definitely talking about this later."

America looked as if he was about to protest, but England had already stood and held the door open for him, giving him a look. The nation-turned-cat darted in to join the chaos that was the meeting room, and England continued on his way to find a certain French nation and drag him to the meeting as well.

* * *

><p>The taxi ride to the hotel borrowed by the nations was as uneventful and as tense as it got, and more than once England looked behind him, thinking he might have been followed or that something was going to blow up very soon. He nearly flew out the cab when he arrived at the hotel, deciding to blame France for being such a twat and getting drunk and forcing him to go and fetch him. It was probably rather unfair of him, but he was far too tired to care. Getting France's room number from the receptionist, he took the elevator up and was pounding on the nation's door in no time.<p>

"Get up, I know you're in there, frog," England growled out, rattling the door knob. Huh, locked? Only the threat of having to pay for damages stopped the brit from giving the door a nice, healthy kick.

"Go away, England!" came the heavily accented reply. It was a clear sign of the nation's distress, making England cease his attack on the door. Answering in English? And with such a thick accent it was like he wasn't even trying.

"France... what happened?" England asked warily, listening for any signs of some sort of trouble. There was only a slight sob and the sounds of sheets and pillows being moved about. One such item hit the door with a thud, making England growl once more. Stupid frog. He shouldn't have tried to show concern. Rearing back slightly, England landed a kick to the door, producing a loud squeak from inside. Another kick near the doorknob and the door splintered away, earning England a full on shout, and for a moment he smirked and enjoyed it.

But, on to business, he told himself, pushing the now-damaged door out of his way and stepping through the threshold, kicking aside the fallen doorknob. He headed straight for the bed, where a lump of pillows and sheets shifted slightly. Standing at the edge of the bed, he leaned forward and pulled the sheets off the bed, being a bit over-dramatic, perhaps.

His face went from pissed to shocked like the incident with America earlier, and he wondered if he was going to have to do that again anytime soon. If so, it would get old pretty fast.

"You have got to be kidding me," he heaved a sigh, crossing his arms", you planned to skip a meeting, ignore even your _precious little brother_ and hole up in this sorry excuse for a hotel because of _that_? This is a whole new level of idiocy, even for you. Though I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, considering all the foolishness you've done in the past-"

"Stop it! Stop it, stop it, stop it!" France whined, smooth, porcelain hands covering his ears. Or where Arthur assumed his ears were, since one couldn't really tell with all the curls bouncing about around his face. To put it shortly, France was in the form of a three meter tall porcelain doll, with long blond curls, a long sleeved frilly baby blue dress, and bows in his hair and along the length of his dress and shoes. He glared at England, painted lower lip jutting out and the hint of a pained expression creeping unto his face as well.

"Surely you can do better than whine all day," England deadpanned, staring at France with the same expectant yet slightly disappointed face. He'd rather get the argument they were sure to have over with as soon as possible, it seemed.

As if accepting the challenge, France stood up, straightening his dress about him and glaring at England as he spoke", you are an inconsiderate, undeniably annoying, insufferable, unsympathetic, arrogant, self absorbed, conceited little bitch! I am in an absolutely horrifying dilemma and all you do is insult and verbally harass me and I will not stand for it, do you hear? I will not just stand here and let you treat me like a child! I am better than that and I am better than whatever you may use to insult me!" He looked as if he wanted to say more but ran out of breath, and he plopped down on the bed, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Are you done?" England tapped his foot, waiting for France's tantrum to officially end, no other reaction at all could be seen. The Frenchman nodded with a huff and England smiled thinly, offering him a hand. France slapped it aside, getting out of his bed and walking out the ruined door with as much regal grace as a little queen. England merely rolled his eyes and followed him out.

**_(falalalala, lalalala)_**

**So! That was longer than expected. I can't say if its a good thing or not...**

**Whoa France, your English is pretty good when you want it to be. I am actually honestly slightly uncomfortable with most of what France said, but I didn't know what else to do.**

**Headcanon that, depending on their history, nations are actually used to more than just their own language, and can adjust their accent accordingly. Its also fun to mess with humans whenever they feel like it.**

**At first I thought maybe England would be nicer to France considering him freaking out however that's really not how I see their relationship work. Frenemies for life, I believe? Plus I think it would benefit France more to be able to let it all out rather than make him simper when it comes to England. Sympathy from his life long enemy would have made him worse, and England acting as verbal punching bag was a way better solution.**

**At least I think so.**


End file.
